This invention relates generally to methods of freezing vital body fluids and, in particular, to a method of freezing vital body fluids which prevents deterioration of the cellular structure of the components of the fluids s as to maintain their viability.
Methods of freezing vital body fluids such as sperm, eggs, zygotes, blood and the like for storage and later use are known. In particular, vital body fluids are often frozen using liquid nitrogen which is available at a temperature of 320.4.degree. F. (-195.8.degree. C.) The vital body fluids frozen by this method cannot be maintained at such a low temperature for an extended period of time as the cellular structure within the fluid deteriorates and viability of the fluids is not maintained.
A Method of Freezing Fishery Products is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,909 issued to Nagoshi on July 22, 1986. The method of Nagoshi includes the steps of preparing a brine containing rapeseed oil, propylene glycol, calcium chloride and water, cooling the brine and immersing the seafood in the cooled brine until it is frozen. This method reduces or eliminates breakdown of muscle tissue and deterioration in quality of the seafood.
A similar process for Quick Freezing of Meat is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,217 issued to the same inventor on March 31, 1987. The process disclosed in this later patent is similar to that disclosed in the earlier patent except that it is applicable to beef, poultry, pork and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,768 issued to Nagoshi on April 14, 1987, discloses a Freezing Method for Perishable Foods which includes placing a perishable food in a heat conducting container. The opposite surface of the heat conducting container is then placed into contract with a cooled brine or a liquified gas. The perishable food is frozen quickly without immersion of the food in the cooled brine.
Another method of freezing foods is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,963 issued to Skai on Sept. 1, 1987. The method of Sakai includes placement of a perishable food and a layer of brine into a heat conducting container. The opposite side of the heat conducting container is positioned in a heat transfer relationship with a cooled brine. Freezing proceeds through the perishable food from the portion that is in contact with the brine, and the potential for the food sticking to the container is reduced.
There is no teaching or suggestion in any of these patents that the processes disclosed can be used to freeze vital body fluids and maintain their viability over an extended period of time. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a process for freezing vital body fluids such as sperm, eggs, zygotes, blood and the like which prevent deterioration in the cellular structure of the body fluid.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a process for quick freezing body fluids that maintains the viability of the fluid.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of freezing body fluids by chilling the fluid using a brine including a cruciferous oil.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of freezing body fluids which does not destroy the cellular structure of the fluid.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an economical method of freezing body fluids.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.